Once a thief, always a thief
by skywing8
Summary: Set after the incident with clock-la, Avery is looking for something that Connor Cooper stole from her family- the Miller's Ruby. She believes that if she joins the Cooper gang again, she will find it. A sequel to A thief changed my life. (Sly X OC)
1. Seeing old friends

_Bentley_

I was minding my own business, typing away at my theifnet, when my computer began to glitch like crazy. The screen went blue, then static appeared. I went to block it, but then the screen cleared, and I saw a familiar face. It was a white snow leopard with green eyes and short hair dyed black.

"Avery?" I asked. She wore thick framed glasses and had bags under her eyes.

"What's up turtle? Sorry I had to hack into your face time, but I had no choice."

"I haven't seen you in a year!"

"Sorry I kinda left, something came up."

"I understand. You're wanted by interpol."

"Course I am. Did you see the headline? Old cop turned Cooper gang aly. I took some pages out of Cooper's book and payed a visit to inspector Fox's office. She wasn't happy I stole this." She waved a file that sly was going to steal right now.

"How'd you know we needed it?"

"Pssh. I didn't. I needed it to track down something Connor Cooper stole. It's prolly in the Cooper vault. And... The only two people who know where it is are mcsweeny and Dr.M. and this file tells me where mcsweeny is."

"Can you send me the coordinates?"

"Sure." She said, typing away at her computer. A few minutes later, I had the location of mcsweeny.

"Well, I have some 'businesses' to attend to, so Avery, out!" She waved and the screen went dark.

 _Avery_

 _Venice, Italy (about a month later)_

I stretched and got out of my bed, which was located in a fancy hotel room. The laptop I used to contact Bentley sat on the floor. I got dressed in blue jeans and a black tee, with black converses. I grabbed my bag and jumped out the window to the rooftops. I pulled out my binocucom and scanned the area for the mob boss, Don Octavio. He pissed me off by doubling security with the local museum, causing me to get caught by Carmelita. I escaped thanks to my smoke bombs. Speaking of Carmelita, she was patrolling. Does she have anything else to do? I sighed and jumped to the next roof and spotted a familiar ringtailed thief. A smile crept on my face. I missed him, but I needed to figure out what exactly our relationship was. I shook my head and continued to look for Octavio.

 _Sly_

After a few minutes of pointless banter between Dimitri and I, I grabbed the key from Carmelita's office and went back to his cell.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, The little Chica was looking for you."

"Avery?"

"Get with the program! Yes, She said to meet her at Octavio's opera house in an hour."

"Great. Keep your end of the deal, Dimitri."

"No problemo." He said as I made my way to the front of the building.

"Hello assorted meatheads. And lady. Anyone feel like some exercise?"

"Cooper? Grab him men!"

"And... I'm out." I said running out to the bridge. Then Murray came out of the man hole.

"Greetings, searcher.. Inspector Fox! Man, you are at it again."

"Hope that manhole works both ways!" I yelled, jumping inside.

"That's right, run and hide like the coward you are!" Carmelita yelled.

On the other end, Murray explained that he was on a spiritual journey and he was to stay here until the black water ran clear. Then I saw her. By the opera house, Avery stood, looking impatient. Murray left and I began to walk to her. She noticed me.

"Took you long enough Cooper." She said and hugged me.

"I missed you." I said.

"Sly... There was a reason I left. I couldn't let anyone know where I was. Even though Neyla and Arpeggio are gone, I still have enemies. Alex is out there, waiting. The Miller clan is always in danger. You have to understand, I can't be in a relationship with you now. I love you too much." She said, grasping my hands. I squeezed back, looking into her tearing up eyes. I kissed her softly.

"We always find a way, Miss. Kitty." I said, hugging her.


	2. My past is back

_I laid right next to sly, in a hammock meant for one. His arms wrapped around my hips, mine around his neck. I warned him not to try anything the night before, but that was gone from my mind. I seriously loved sly, and those feelings I tried to hide._

 _"You are so pretty. " he muttered, taking a hand off my waist to brush my hair away from my face. I blushed deeply and looked up at him._

 _"Do you give the same thing to other girls?" I asked._

 _"No. I only care for you. Why is it that you say those things? "_

 _"I wish to not be hurt again. If I listen to a man's empty promises and lies, and figure out he was playing me, it will crush me. So by being alone, no one can hurt you."_

 _"You don't have to be alone. I will never hurt you." He said truthfully. I looked at him as our lips met. The kiss was passionate and sweet, all our emotions in one place. I broke away, and hugged sly, us both laying under the Indian night sky._

My eyes shot open, realizing that it was a dream.

 _Why was I remembering that now?_ I thought, running my hands through my hair. I stared at the clock, six in the morning. I got dressed in a black hoodie and pants, complete with boots and my backpack for my goodies. I grabbed my staff and jumped out the window, not a true fan of doors. I walked on rooftops, avoiding the annoying flashlight guards. I hoped to see that sneaky raccoon, but I knew that he wasn't out here. I sighed and sat on the edge of the building, watching the sky change colors. I just watched the sun rise, sighing in content. Someone then joined me.

"Don't you feel you are the most peaceful at this time of day?" I looked up to see Murray in his spiritual getup, and looking at the sun.

"Yeah, I can just forget all my troubles. Just let the sun wash over me. "

"I agree, little sister. Why aren't you with sly and Bentley? "

"I could ask you the same question, I know you feel awful about what happened to bents, but it wasn't your fault. Clock-la was after me." I said.

"Yes. I do blame myself, and the guru will help me. So please, I must make the black water run pure. But I am not the only one for the task." He said, I turned around and he was gone.

"Figures.." I muttered, pulling up my hood.

 _Sly_

Putting the final touches on our plan to expose Octavio wasn't easy. I was forced to dress like a mobster, and was in his opera house. I got pass the guards and was in the tar pump room. Everything was going fine until a certain snow leopard showed up. I was happy to see her, but she was only business.

"Okay, Cooper. Bents contacted me and notified me of your situation. He needs to be let in by that side entrance. Apparently, Octavio doesn't have his 3D technology to secure this area, so I have to hack the door open. Once I start, guards will be ask over the place. You do what you do best, break heads. " She said, walking to a security lock and took the panel off. She then pulled out a lap top and hooked up several wires. She cracked her knuckles as she began to type. Soon enough, guards came running in. Thank goodness no flashlight guards came running. I did my best to protect Avery, and soon our friend Bentley joined us.

"Nice hacking, Avery." Bentley said, smiling at her.

"Couldn't of doing it without you training, bents." She smiled back at him. She was so cute like that. I was a little miffed to see her smiling at him and not me.

"Okay, we need to blow up the tar vaccumms and then Octavio can't sink the buildings."

"Great, you handle the explosives, bents. Sly and I will handle the guards." She said, flipping around her staff. I just noticed how beautiful she was in her black leggings and black hoodie. Complete with her converses and backpack, she was perfect.

"Cooper! Stop day dreaming and help me! We got more company!" She yelled snapping me out of my daydreaming. I joined her, defeating the guards. She sighed and sheathed her staff in her leg pouch.

"No more tar." Bentley announced.

"Awesome. Let's knock this mob boss on his sorry butt." Avery said, walking where Bentley entered.

 _Avery_

So Bentley was singing against Octavio, and Sly was going to knock the chandelier on octavio's head and I? Well, I was to look out for the one person who always messed up or plans. My sister and ex-partner, Inspector Fox. As sly hit the last string, Carmelita yelled out and shot the chandelier out of the way so Octavio lived. Or rather didn't get ko'd.

"Damn it, Carmelita!" I yelled. Octavio ran and jumped on a boat, driving in the canal. Sly and Bentley joined him on a different boat, leaving me with a very angry Carmelita.

"All squad units. Criminals are in the canal. Block all of the exits." she said in her radio as she pointed the gun at me.

"Do you consider everyone you don't like a criminal? Or is it something else?" I taunted, dodging a shock blast.

"No, its just that I enjoy putting double crossing criminals in their place." She sneered and shot at me again. I ducked, and smiled sweetly at her.

"Awww, Carm, you didn't have to call me double crossing. That my dear sister, is not me. I Enjoy being called the no good lying thief. But no reason to steal Sly's thunder. " I said, shrugging and dodging more of her shook bolts.

"Speaking of sly, why did you work with him in Cairo? Why return to theiving?"

"Simple. I was bored! I had the opportunity to thieve again, and I took it! Look, I grew up being a thief. And you seriously took that away! I was stupid to think you actually wanted me to be your partner. You just wanted me to get away from that life I was living."

"Avery..." Carmelita began, lowering her pistol. Then I saw a flying boat come out of nowhere and crash into the stage I was right next to. The dust was too much that I couldn't see, and when it settled, I didn't see Carmelita.

"Did you guys see that boat fly out of the water, and crash! That was awesome!" Murray yelled.

"You think that was awesome?" Octavio yelled, pressing the switch on his remote.

"No!" I yelled as one of the buildings sank.

"Stop it you monster! Stop it!" Bentley yelled and Octavio knocked him down. Murray then got angry and attacked Octavio. As sly and Murray were handling him, I was helping bents out. I picked him up and put him back in his chair. He nodded in appreciation and I smiled.

"I have to, you know, save my raccoon's butt." I said, running after them. When I got there, however, Octavio was knocked out.

"Hey!"I complained, "you didn't save some blows for me? " I asked.

"Sorry, miss kitty. Maybe next time."

"Who says that there is going to be a next time?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Can't you two just admit you miss each other?" Bentley asked, rolling up. I turned a deep shade of red, muttered a few incoherent mumbles and crossed my arms, turning away from sly.

"Let's go before Carmelita shows up." Sly suggested, and we all ended up in my hotel room.

"I have my own modes of transportation. My jeep can hold all of us. Including y'alls gear." I said as we all packed our stuff and loaded up the jeep. I let Murray drive, and had myself in the passengers seat. Sly and Bentley were in the back, I becoming part of the team all over again.

 _This should be really fun._ I thought as we drove to the airport.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Thanks for your support! I still need some ideas and suggestions about the pacing and levels. I kinda rushed this one cuz, come on, its the first level and I played it many many times. I also would like to know if you guys want more romance or not. I'd appreciate it! Thanks again,**_

 _ **Skywing8**_


	3. The guru

_Avery_

 _Australian wilderness_

"So... This is the place?" I asked Murray, looking over what was once a beautiful place, now overrun with miners, who looked like they weren't eager to share.

"Yeah, my master lived in that tent!" He pointed to it.

"Your master doesn't seem like he's home. Speaking of which, we need a safehouse. Got any ideas, bents?"

"That abandoned house looks ideal." It was on a cliff, over llooking a part of the miner's setup. Perfect.

"Let's go, slowpokes!" I exclaimed, going to it. I opened the door, to see a table near the dusty window, a little archway to the kitchen, a small door to what seemed a closet, and a staircase leading up. There was also a couch, but no TV. I parked my jeep in the garage, and we quickly unloaded. Then I found some brooms and cleaning supplies, and I told everyone to get to work. Soon our safehouse looked like home. As Bentley was setting up his computer and Murray was munching on some chips we brought with us, sly and I was on the roof alone.

"Avery?" Sly asked, looking over at me.

"Yes, Cooper?" I asked in return, meeting his gaze.

"You ever think about what you'd be doing if you never joined us in Cairo?" He asked me, still studying me.

"Sly, all the time." I answered.

"Well?" He prompted.

"You want me to tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, and I crossed my legs.

"Well, I would probably be chasing after you with Carmelita, never be able to find out who killed my parents, never realized how great thieving with you could be- and... To be honest, never had fallen hopelessly in love with you, Sly Cooper. " I said, leaning towards him. Our noses touched, and it was so close-

"Avery? Sly? There's something you need to see." Bentley's voice rang out. I smiled and jumped down, joining Bentley. What I saw surprised me.

"Wait a minute. Alex is here?!" I asked.

"He's working with Mina Harien. You know-"

"The owner of the museum of natural history in Cairo! Why is she here?"

"She probably hired the miner's for some reason.. " I said, looking out the now clean window.

"We need recon."

"This place is _way_ too big for one person to recon by themselves. Come on, Avery." Sly said. I scoffed and nodded.

"Let's go, raccoon." I said, shouldering my bag and heading out.

( _An hour later)_

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, as yet again dingos and kangaroos chased after me. I was in charge of getting the guru's staff. We met the guy soon after we did recon, only sly and Bentley saw him. Murray was talking to him now. I was yet to have my talk with him, but when I received both his moon stone and his staff and gave it to him, then he'd say I was worthy or something. I exited the cave, the sun disarming the trap. Sly met up with me, and handed over the stone.

"You had the same problem I did?" I asked, noticing that he was breathing heavily. He nodded. I looked at where the guru was, and began to climb. Before I went up there however, I hid on a ledge right below the cage.

"You ready to talk Mr. Guru?" A woman with a thick English accent said. I peeked at her, seeing that she was a tabby wearing a pair of cargo pants and a tank top. Along with knee high boots. I knew that she was Mina Harien. Alex, my ex- partner and ex- boyfriend, stood along with her. The guru was speaking a weird language.I know most languages, but I don't know this one. Apparently neither did Mina.

"What in the bloody hell are you saying? You better start making sense. Now where is the mask of dark earth? If it gets in my way while I'm looking for Miller's Ruby..." She trailed off, lost in thought. The guru frantically said something like it was a bad idea, but she wasn't having it.

"Gaahh! The miners can have you. Alex! Find the Miller brat. She has the book, and she knows where the Ruby is! " she ordered him, and stormed off with Alex in tow. Once they were gone, I jumped up and met the guru. He was a small purple koala bear. Huh.

"Uh... Hi! I'm with Murray's gang. You wanted to see me?" I asked, he saying something in the strange language. I shook my head, not being able to understand.

 _You are the daughter of Darren Miller, correct?_ A voice said in my head. I looked at the guru, who was staring at me intently.

"You're in my head?!"

 _Yes, child. Please answer my question._

"Yeah, I'm Avery Miller. How'd you know my father?"

 _He came here a year after you were born, saying he needed to hide the Time Ruby. I agreed, only if he collected it in 19 years. But he never came._

"My parents were killed three years ago. " I said, looking away.

 _You are the one who is supposed to retrieve it. But a certain thief got here first._

"And that thief is...?" I asked. Let's just say I didn't like his answer.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **For the purpose of the story, I had to make up a villain. Trust me, we still get to shoot Carmelita with sleep darts and turn her into Carmalarga. And with the whole Guru talking in her mind thing, I had no idea how to make him talk, so I just made him talk in her head. Please review and let me know your ideas.**_


	4. Cooper

_Sly_

Avery returned with the guru, and was looking very distressed. She muttered that she was going to her room, and disappeared without another word. Murray was in deep conversation with the guru.

"Sly. We need Avery for a mission. Can you get her please?"

"No problem." I smiled, walking upstairs. I was glad that Avery wasn't so distant from me like before. I knocked on her door.

"Go away, Cooper." She said.

"C'mon, Avery. " I said, opening the door. She sat on her bed, engrossed in a book.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" She growled. I shut the door.

"Alot of it. When someone says go away, they actually want to be talked to." I said, sitting on her bed. She slammed her book closed.

"No, when someone says go away, they mean that they want their obnoxious, self centered, cocky, no good thief of a friend to-" but I didn't give her the chance to finish, because I kissed her hard. She gave a muffled cry of protest, then broke away.

"Cooper!" She cried, trying to smack me. I grabbed her hand, and then the other as she went to hit me with it. I kissed her again, this time getting her to kiss back. Someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Sly, I told you to get Avery for me, not make out with her." Bentley said. I smiled like I was caught stealing from the cookie jar, and Avery was red and mumbling incoherently.

"Sorry Bentley, couldn't help myself."

"Anyways, Avery, while Murray and Sly drive the miners out of Ayers Rock, you will need to follow Mina and Alex."

"Fine." She said, getting up. I just noticed what she was wearing. It was a black bellyshirt, brown shorts, and her boots that I bought her.

"Cooper!" She snapped, hitting me beside the head.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Do _not_ kiss me again!" She growled, grabbing her backpack and walking out. "And stay out of my room!" She added, slamming the door. Bentley gave me a look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why do the women put up with you?"

"Because I'm handsome?" I asked.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You're just jealous." I said as he left. Then I noticed what Avery was reading. The writing on the front was Arabic. Was this... The Assassin's Guide?

 _Avery_

"That arrogant, stupid, no good.." I said, trying to figure out what else to call Sly. How dare he kiss me? I was so mad I almost forgot about following Mina. I caught back up to her, sticking to the rooftops. It was night, the moon lighting everything. No rooftop guards, but that meant extra flashlight guards on the ground. Her thick accent made it easy to pick her out. Alex followed behind her.

"The guru is gone! Avery knows that I am looking for her, and Cooper isn't making this any easier!"

"Calm down, I can take care of Avery."

"Didn't she escape from you at rajan's party?"

"I forgot you were there."

"Course you did darling, now... Where is it.. " she was starring at a sheer cliff wall. She then stepped on a rock, opening a door that wasn't there a minute ago. I followed them, tempted to go back. But I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. The door closed behind me, enveloping me in complete darkness. I followed the wall of what seemed a long hallway. When it opened up, I had to shut my mouth. The place was incredible. The room was circular, big as the Roman coliseum. Machines were everywhere, and conveyor belts moved rock to the pit below. Bridges linked sides of the room, climbing up to the dark ceiling. Elevators led up. Mina and Alex went to the top floor, entering a blue steel door. I followed them, unaware that I was being watched. I was sneaky, not wanting a repeat of Rajan's spice room. I opened the door, to see Mina and Alex sitting across from each other. I hid behind the crates, unable to be seen.

"I swear I closed that blasted door." She said, closing it.

"Yes, yes. Now, back to what you were saying, My dearest?" Alex said, using the same words he used to call me. I wanted to beat him up. But I refrained from it, not wanting to blow my cover.

"Oh yes, That Miller brat. You can seriously catch her?"

"Yes. She sees that I've turned " good" and come crawling back to me, and then- wham! We get the Ruby."

"Interesting.. Now what if she's with us at this moment?"

"Oh crap." I said, revealing myself.

"Welcome, I see you've already met Mr. Alex. "

"Seriously, it hasn't been a pleasure. Destroying this beautiful place for treasure that doesn't belong to you? That Ruby is a Miller family herlom founded by Felix Miller. You can't just have it! " I exclaimed, drawing my staff. Alex smiled while Mina laughed.

"How adorable! You think you can tell me what to do? You got another thing coming, princess."

"Funny. You just wait, Mina." I said, throwing a smoke bomb so I can make a stealthy escape. I didn't stop running until I reached the safe house. I was breathing hard and fast. Sly came running up to me.

"What happened?"

"I... I followed Mina and Alex. They have a secret mining facility linking to the old mines you guys found the moon stone and I found the staff. I took.. Pictures. And-" but then I passed out from exhaustion.

 _Sly_

With Avery out of commission, we had to seriously pull the final pieces of the heist together. We needed to drive the rest of the miners out, and get some glowing oil for Murray's disguise. We wanted to leave Mina to Avery, but that was going to be an issue without her. I was going to have to pull double for this. When we headed to the big truck to hit the oil mains an hour later, Bentley spoke in my earpiece-

 _ **Sly! Avery is awake. Should I wait untill you are done so you and her can take down Mina's operation?**_

"That'll be great pal."

 _ **Great. Bentley, out.**_

"Come on, big guy. Let's get some oil." I said to Murray.

**********(later that day)*********

Driving the miners out was fun. First Murray fed the giant crocodile a bunch of miners and now we were going to drive them out of the lemonade bar. Avery joined us, looking great in her blue jeans, black tee, and black stealth boots. Her staff on her thigh. We walked in, and told the miners to leave.

"Oi! You want us to leave? Hilarious mate, but dis is our bar." One of them said.

"Look pin head! We tried to be nice. How about we try to beat you guys in a lemonade drinking contest? Your best four guys against us. Loser ships out." Avery scowled. The guy was shocked.

"Alright then. Oi you lot, git Ov'a here." He said, going over to the table. The match began, Murray was up first. He downed his quickly, I going next. By the time the second guy started, I just finished and Bentley began. The third guy just finished as Avery began, leaving the fourth guy with a girl to beat. She slammed her glass down and burped unladylike.

"You babies done yet? Or you need your bottle?" She taunted.

"Oi! That is unfair! The turtle spilled more than he drank. That's cheating! Get em!" He yelled, and we began to fight. Avery was having the time of her life; jumping and smacking all kinds of guards.

"You need help, Cooper?" She asked, joining me.

"I got it. " I said as the last one disappeared.

"Uh, guys... They saved the toughest for last.." Avery said, backing up. We all worked together to take him down, finally the mask dislodged itself and took off.

"A mask can run?!" She exclaimed.

"Well well, . Thank you for all your.. Efforts to take care of the mask. But- I need a certain assassin." Mina said as Avery was grabbed by Alex.

"Damn it! Lemme go!" She yelled, squirming.

"Oh no you don't." Alex said, trying to knock her out. But Avery learned a new trick: she kicked him, using his weight to flip him off of her.

"Let's go guys!" She yelled and threw smoke bombs. We ran to the safehouse, and collapsed on both the floor and the couch.

"Why does Mina need you?"

"I-its really complicated. Let's just focus on taking both her and the mask down. What's next?"

"We destroy Mina's operation by turning her machines off. You rig the computer so you can remotely turn them off, which will cause the entire cave to collapse. Mina and Alex will be making their rounds at that time, so they won't- you know, get crushed too."

"Okay. Can I rest now?" She asked, walking to her room. I followed her, curious why she avoided the question. She knew it was me, and let me in. The Assassin's Guide layed on her bed.

"Hey." I began, but she only shushed me.

"Sly. I know you're wondering why I didn't answer Bentley's question. Its because Mina is after the Miller's Ruby! The one Connor Cooper stole a year before he died. Connor never stole the Assassin's Guide, because I have it. Dr. M planted that ridiculous notion in my head. Don't ask me how do I know Dr. M, just trust me, but the Miller's Ruby is in the cooper vault." She said, sitting down beside me. I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. I understand that you want your family heirloom back. I'd feel the same if it was my cane. But when we get to the vault, I promise, we can go into there together. Because that vault is not only for coopers, but for great thieves."

"You... Mean that?"

"Of course I do." I said, hugging her. She sighed against my chest, hugging me like if she'd let go, I'd dissapear.


	5. Carmalarga!

_Avery_

Swinging my leg, I knocked out the nearest guard. Sly nodded in approval, I taking out more guards than he did. I ran inside, sly keeping a look out for Mina and Alex. I went up to the main power station, getting out my laptop.

"Okay.. Where is it?" I mumbled to myself, "Aha! No more Mining operation for Mina in three.. Two... Bingo!" I said, throwing down my hand on a "inconspicuous" red button. The entire power circuit shut down, leaving only orange flood lights to light my way.

"Sly! She has a back up generator somewhere! Get me Bentley!"

 _ **On it**_. he said in my ear. I was looking around for the shut off switch for the back up generator.

 _ **Avery! Calm down. I'd knew this'd happen, so I planted a explosive device in her power room. Use the old mining shaft to climb to the exit. The one you came in collapsed.**_ Bentley said in my earpiece. I nodded, grabbing a hold of the rope that led outside. I hit the button, everything collapsing and the earth shaking. I made my way outside, coming to a few close calls. I was outside of the guru's prison. I heard the explosion and had to smile.

 _ **Avery! We're proceeding with our plan. You can handle Mina?**_ Sly asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." I cracked my knuckles and jumped down to where Mina was throwing a fit.

"Cooper!" She yelled.

"Wasn't him. " I said, swinging my staff around. She faced me.

"Avery Miller. You caused a lot of pain, missy."

"Glad I could help." I smiled. She growled and drew her sword. She then attacked, being on the offensive. I was dodging, and landing a few hits. Unknown to me, The gang was going underway with their plan. Eventually I knocked out Mina, Alex being nowhere to be found. I looked at the safehouse, seeing a giant Carmelita chase sly. I joined Bentley.

"What the heck is going on?!" I asked.

"The mask attached itself to Carmelita, and Sly made a classic comment, which caused her to get.. Bigger."

"Well, shoot her with sleep darts before she crushes sly!" I yelled.

"I am! They have no affect.." He trailed off as Carmelita got... Bigger.

"Head for the big truck!" I yelped and we all ran for it, trying to slow her down with tnt she threw at us.

"Sly! She's slowed down a little bit. Climb up her boots and take off the mask!" I said as he did what I instructed. Finally, "Carmalarga" passed out and returned to normal. The mask was destroyed, and Mina was caught by Carmelita's mercenaries. Carmelita, however, was safely in our hands. We set her on our couch, taking turns watching her. I stole her camera and began taking goofy pictures of the gang and I. When dawn finally broke, we headed out. Overlooking the now clear Austrian wilderness, I felt glad that I could help restore the beauty of this place. I looked at sly, giving him a smile.

"Let's go gang." I said, heading to the jeep with our new member.

 _Holland_

I swear that Cooper picks the most random of places. Venice? Australia? Now Holland? Great. At least we get our own hotel room. I had my own room, being the only girl on the team. Hey, I paid for it. I sat at the table, discussing the plan.

"Okay you guys. If we are going to win, we have to cheat. But we can't do that unless we know the flight roster."

"They keep the flight lineup a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah. Years before they didn't and people would sabatoge each other's planes."

"So we basically play nice untill tomorrow and then we blow each other to bits at 500 feet... Glad I'm not the pilot," I looked at sly.

"Exactly. Avery, you get the location of the flight lineup. Something tells me you're good at talking a guy into doing whatever you want. "

"Is that because of what happened in Paris with Dimitri?"

"Mostly. And we know you're really good at what you do. Now get out there! "

"You still owe me, turtle!" I yelled, throwing on a aviator's jacket. The name tag said I was a licensed pilot. I walked downstairs to see alot of pilots. Then I saw a familiar mug. Muggshot. He was wanted by interpol, and I had a run in with him a year ago. Let's just say I seriously kicked his behind, and he wants revenge.

 _ **Avery? You there?**_ Bentley asked.

"Loud and clear, pal. Now what?"

 _ **Look for Dimitri. He's been hired as commentator and he can be used as a mole on the inside. He knows where the flight lineup is.**_

"You have got to be joking." I muttered, walking up to him.

"Dimitri!" I said, slamming my hand on the bar. He turned.

"Well, if it isn't Chica! Where's your crackerbox of a boy at, eh?"

I sighed. This is going to be a long day...


	6. Sabatoge!

_**Hey guys, this is skywing8. Just warning you, this chapter contains spoilers. Of course, if you had played the games, you would know this already. But just to avoid flames, I will say- spoiler alert!**_

 _Avery_

My conversation with Dimitri hadn't gone exactly as planned, but I did get the information I needed.

 _ **Hey, remember what the Baron said, don't get caught after sunset. We will get kicked out.**_

"Keep your panties on, Raccoon. I got this." I said, jumping on roofs to the baron's castle. I was bigger than I thought, at least four stories. I saw no way in; and no way to climb up to his plane hangar. I looked around and saw a pipe where rain drained from. It was big enough for me to fit in. I sighed, adjusted my backpack, and made the decision to go in. After what seemed an hour or so, I finally arrived in what seemed to be a kitchen. I shook myself dry; and proceeded down the hallway. I decided to climb the rafters, to of course, avoid guards. There were one or two here and there. Then I climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. Looking for a way to the roof, I noticed that the Baron was walking around. I smiled and sneaked up to him. I then jumped to the rafters once again, out of sight.

"Blasted that Miller girl. I swear she is obsessed over Cooper!" He said. What was up with bad guys and knowing so much about me?

"This suit is so hot." He complained, taking off his... Head? No.. It was a mask, and it revealed to be.. Penelope! She was a girl I went to school with before I joined interpol when Carmelita caught me all those years ago. I sighed, and sneaked upstairs. I finally made it up to the hangar; sneaking past lasers and other assorted physical barriers. I made it to the lone painting in the corner.

"Hello, my pet." I said and began to decrypt the code hidden in the painting. I finally got it open, and I grabbed the file. I quickly made it back to the hotel room, where I gave it to Bentley. I sat on the couch, sly joining me. His hat was off, only to be wearing his mask, a black tee, and khakis. Which made him look good. I however, was wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I ditched my hoodie earlier.

"Where's your hat Cooper?" I asked.

"In my room. Had to play the part of a pilot, so I had on this ridiculous.."

"Yeah, I get it. I only saw you twice without it... Three times if you count the time you snuck in my room..." I trailed off, Bentley giving me a look.

"So, gather any Intel while I was out storming a castle?" I asked casually.

"Not really, mostly that we are up against beligum and Iceland. Not to mention several other teams."

"Go back to beligum and Iceland. They hate each other. Can we play with that?" I asked.

"Yeah. So they won't shoot at the lone Cooper plane." Sly said.

"I got it!" I said, standing up.

"What?"

"Sabatoge! A Miller specialty." I said proudly, standing up and joining Bentley.

"How exactly?" Bentley asked.

"It's simple. Blame the other team for stuff we did. " I said, then I began to explain in detail.

*********(an hour later)**********

I had to make sure everyone was in place.

"Murray. Are you and bents in position to make the pull on the handkerchief?"

 _ **Yeah! Let's do this!**_

"Just make him laugh, bents will do the rest. Sly? Are you and the guru in position to get the statue?"

 _ **Yes. What will you be doing?**_

"Besides making sure your ringtailed butt doesn't get caught? I will be looking out for our, "gracious" host."

 _ **Sounds like a plan.**_

"Contact me when you guys are done with phase one. As soon as Murray gives you the handkerchief, sly you will jump in the destroyed truck and switch the statue for the handkerchief. Then meet me in front lobby to discuss phase two. Good luck. Avery, out." I said, leaving the boys to do their jobs. I however, had some "business" to attend to. I went back to the "Baron's" castle, hoping to find a clue to the Miller's Ruby. I again went through the water pipe, going to what I assumed was the library. Looking around, I saw almost nothing pertaning to the Miller clan. A guard came in, and I hid behind a desk. I quickly disposed of him, and continued to search. Finally, in a old boom, there was a section on the Ruby. I got excited, but it wasn't very extensive. I would of been there all day, but I had a job to do.

 _ **Avery? Where are you? We're ready for phase two.**_

"Sorry guys, I'll be there soon." I said, running out and joining them in the lobby. We all were in our pilot clothes.

"Kay guys, now we have to frame Iceland."

"How?" Murray asked.

"Glad you asked. Sly and I will sneak into Iceland's room from underground. We will steal a helmet, and while Murray destroys Belgium's plane, sly will place the helmet on the plane. Bentley, you will uping security at the Cooper hangar. Something tells me that mugshot will try something soon. C'mon ringtail." I said, going to the hotel room to change. I changed to skin tight black jeans, a black shirt, and combat boots. I joined sly outside, he in his original outfit. I lifted the manhole cover, and jumped inside. I landed on a dock, near the raft Murray stole earlier.

"You drive, raccoon."

"Fine." He said, rowing us under team Iceland's room. I grabbed the ladder, and smiled at sly.

"I'll be back." I said, climbing. I arrived in the dark room, sneaking past sleeping bodies and traps. Man these guys are paranoid. I saw the helmet, and snatched it. I placed it in my backpack, and went back to sly.

"Worried about me?" I asked.

"Not really." He said as we ditched the boat and ran to Belgium's hangar. We parted ways when I reached the Cooper hangar. I passed the helmet to sly; and entered the hangar. I jumped out of the way as a giant engine flew at me. I closed the doors when the engine returned to its original place.

"Bentley!" I exclaimed, running to the control room.

"Avery! I just installed the new security system in the sewers. I control everything from here.

"Do you have security for that?!" I asked as the doors were flung open.


	7. ACES competition

_Avery_

"There's too many!" I exclaimed, whacking guards into mugshot. He just laughed.

"You can't beat me, pipsqueak!"

"Watch me you big jerk!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the button, causing the engine that attacked me earlier to slam into him. Smiling triumphantly, I cracked my knuckles and swung my staff at him, knocking him out of the hangar.

"Never mess with the Cooper gang!" I yelled.

"Smile why you can, Miller. My boys will bring you down!"

"Keep talking tough, you steroid- induced puppy!" I yelled back as the doors closed.

"Avery!" Sly yelled. I smiled.

"Hey ringtail. Welcome to the party." I ssaid, walking to the room where Bentley was. I looked at him, and then at the screen. I then noticed that a lot of guards came running to the hangar underground. bentley took care of them, using his new security system. I was impressed. As soon as they were all gone, We got a call from Penelope. I held my breath, I wasn't going to give her secret away yet. Apparently mugshot paid the guards to attack us. They were now attacking the outside, using tanks. Penelope used her chopper to help us. She then looked at me.

"Long time no see, Aves." Penelope said to me.

"Yeah, its been awhile," I said, crossing my arms. I mouthed the words- _call me later._ She nodded, and then we headed back to the hotel room. I offered to stay at the hangar, just in case more guys showed up. Sly hung back as everyone else left.

"Hey Avery." Sly said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why do you keep doing this? Separating from the group." He asked in return.

"I- I don't want to be involved in the gang as much as you want me to sly." I said, turning away. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

"I love you. Will you stay after the Cooper vault job?" He asked. My head said no, but my heart said otherwise.

"Cooper..." I began, but he just spun me around and kissed me. I didn't pull away, nor smack him. He wanted to make sure I had a reason to stay. He broke away after awhile, and I just pushed him lightly.

"You got a long day tomorrow. Shooting down some hostile planes."

"Wish you would be up there with me."

"Go to bed, Cooper." I said. He gave me the cocky grin I loved so much before leaving me alone. I sighed, and then sat down. A few moments later, Penelope appeared on the screen.

"Avery. What's up?"

"Nice to see you too. I was wondering, why are you the black Baron?"

"Y-you saw me?! How?"

"I'm a world class thief and part of a allusive clan of Assassins. Locked doors and windows don't stop me. Look, just answer the question."

"Fine. I wanted to be a part of the ACES competition, and the age limit prevented me. So I dressed up as him, and I never wanted to stop."

"I see. Well, I also want to know all the things you know about the Miller Ruby."

"Not much. Only that Connor Cooper stole it a long time ago."

"I figured that! Just- I need it."

"Well, its probably in the cooper vault."

"Great. Well thanks for the info, Penople. I'll contact you later."

"No problem, Aves." She said and disconnected.

 _"Avery?" Sly asked, walking to me. I sat alone on the balcony overlooking Bollywood. I wore my red Indian dress, he in a button down shirt and khakis. I smiled as he offered a Indian lily. I took it, setting it beside me. I looked at him as he now offered a hand. I didn't hesitate to take it._

 _"May I have this dance, Miss. Miller?"_

 _"Of course, ." I said in return. He pulled me up, and we began to dance. There was no music; only the sound of the city. We danced for what seemed forever._

The dream faded, and I snapped awake when sly shook me. I looked at him.

"Hey. It's go time. Wish me luck?"

"Just don't be-* _yawn_ * cocky, ringtail."

"Jeez you sound like Bentley."

"Be careful. " I said as I walked out. He nodded as he jumped in the plane, taking off in the sky. As soon as he was off, I turned to Bentley.

"Time to get to work." I said, stretching. I joined the gang at the hotel room: all except for sly.

"If sly makes it through, we need to up our game. First up, mugshot. "

"You're confidence in sly keeps dropping. Why is that?" I asked, placing my feet on the table. Bentley looked at me, then continued-

"We have to get him out. But how?"

"Ill just kick his sorry butt back to mesa city." I said.

"Besides violence. We don't want to get kicked out of the race."

"Just get Carmalita to do it. I saw her around earlier."

"Great idea." Bentley said.

"Now, if the baron decides to cheat... Sly has no chance."

"I have a plan for that. We'll wait till sly gets back."

I was trying to not get attacked by crashing planes, and it was hard not to track attention. The guru was attacking guards with the local wolf, sly was preparing for the later race by placing trackers on the blimps. Bentley was working on a weapon for later. Apparently it had to do with the local windmills. I however was in the hangar, working on the Cooper plane. I added some new weapons, and increased the defense. I then sat at the desk, working on hacking into the baron's airwaves. With everything set, we were ready to win that trophy and a new aly.


	8. Old friends and secrets

_Sly_

I was doing awesome, I shot down several planes looking for the baron's plane. When I finally located it, I was attacking it nonstop.

 _ **Blast! This plane is no good! Perhaps it is time for an upgrade. Blimps! Attack the Cooper plane!**_ The Baron said.

 _ **Sorry bud, but nobody hurts my raccoon!**_ Avery yelled, and windmill blades destroyed the blimp. I then joined the Baron on the wing of his plane.

"Well Cooper, we fight like men. Have at you!" He yelled, attacking me. I quickly dodged it, but he was quick. I had to avoid him and then hit him on the back. I did just that, The black Baron losing quickly. We landed on the ground, and the Baron revealed himself as Penolope.

"H-hey guys." She said.

"Hey." Avery said, walking up wwith the rest of the team. They looked at each other, and I could tell something was going on between those two... But that was quickly put away as I was named the ACES competition winner.

Glad that this mess was over, we had dinner at Penelope's castle, and even got a personal tour of Holland on a plane. Avery was fine on the ground. Her loss though. We went back to Paris, to plan out our next move.

 _Avery_

 _Cooper safehouse, Paris_

I sat in my room, overlooking the book to see if it had any more references to the Miller Ruby. There was one in Hikari Miller's section, but she said she lost it to Riochi Cooper. Then the book states that the Ruby was passed through both of the Cooper and Miller lines until my father wrote-

 _The Ruby is in safe hands; a friend is holding it for me until my youngest daughter, Elizabeth, is 19 years of age. The Klaww gang is after her, because only she can activate it. I wish the best of luck to her when she wishes to find it._

"Hey, Avery?" Bentley asked through my door.

"Yeah?" I asked in return, opening the door.

"Meeting's in five minutes." He said, heading out. I nodded, and then sly joined me.

"Sup, Cooper?"

"Find anything?"

"Nope. All just references to your family stealing from mine and their hatred/respect for each other."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah... Let's go see what the turtle wants." I said, heading downstairs.

"Okay gang, to get into the Cooper vault, We will need a demolition expert."

"Yeah, even my knowledge isn't that great. What're we going to do?" I asked.

"An old enemy of sly's meets our needs. "

"Who is it?" Penople asked.

"Panda King."

"No way. Bentley, he killed my parents! " Sly exclaimed.

"That's a issue." I noted, crossing my arms and leaned against the wall. Sly shook his head, leaving.

"Besides Sly, who thinks that the panda King is a good addition?"

"Bents, just think about ringtail. Let me speak to him." I said, walking to where sly was; the lake in front of the Eiffel tower. He was staring into the water, leaning against the railing. I joined him. We just sat there, not talking.

"Hey Avery?" Sly asked after awhile.

"Yea?" I asked in return.

"If Neyla was still alive, would you forgive her?"

"It depends. I need to know why she killed our parents. But I can't. She was evil, and needed to be stopped. Bents told me the story of how the fiendish five killed your parents and you fought them to get your book back. I know it'll be hard to find peace in between you two. But for the sake of the job, find it." I said, leaving him to his thoughts.

 _Avery_

 _China_

I layed in my bed, staring at the assassin's Guide. No matter how many times I've read it, I couldn't quite find the section on the Miller's Ruby. Felix Miller's section mentioned it once, it read:

 _-The time has come! I have just achieved creating the time Ruby! It allows the user to travel to any time. But the person has to be specific! It does not work for me for some trick of fate. But I will save it for Millers to come. Those who are reading this: fate is tricky! And destiny is even trickier. My friend, Henriette Cooper, once told me that our fates were intertwined. The old bat is crazy! But no matter._

The rest was about how he stole from the king of France or something. But the thing about fate... That was interesting. I went downstairs, our new "aly" was no where to be found.

"Hey bents?" I asked, walking to him. He was typing away.

"Hmm?" He asked in return.

"Where is the panda King?"

"Next door. Where else?"

"Oh. Got any jobs for me?" I asked.

"Maybe... You can recon the area."

"Kay. Anything to get out of this stuffy house!" I exclaimed, grabbing my backpack and heading out. I stuck to the rooftops, until I saw a familiar face. He turned around, And it was...

"Liam?"


	9. Author's Note

This is the author, skywing8. I'm running a little bit low on inspiration for the china level, so I would appreciate it if you guys could review and help me out.

Thanks!


	10. Liam

_Avery_

 _I kicked the crook hard, causing him to fall. My partner, Liam, joined me at that moment, and handcuffed him._

 _"Nice job, rookie." He smiled, and I just turned away. This was after I was caught by Carmelita. I was forced to be a cop; and I was put as liam's partner. He was happy, but I was still pissed._

 _"Aww, still angry cuz big sissy took away your thieving privalges?"_

 _"Go away, Liam."_

 _"Or is it something else? "_

 _"No."_

 _(Time skip to a couple of weeks later)_

 _"Good work as always, you two. Now, Carmelita has a lead on Cooper. She'll tell you the details."_

 _"Thank you, inspector barkely." I said, leaving Liam and the inspector alone. I walked to Carmelita's office, hoping it was unlocked. It wasn't. But knowing Carm, I looked in the plant next to the door. The key was there. I smiled and unlocked it. The lights were off, and for a good reason. A thief was in her safe!_

 _"Wait!" I yelled as he turned to leave._

 _"W-who are you?" I asked. He walked to the window, revealing him to be a raccoon I only saw once before._

 _"Just a classic thief, Milady." He gave me a smirk, and then went out the fire escape. I ran to the window to see him getting shot at by Carmelita._

 _"You can't escape me, raccoon!" She yelled as he drove away._

 _"Who was that?" I asked her._

 _"No one you need to be concerned about. "_

 _"Carmelita, is that your boyfriend?!"_

 _"N-no! Just- let's go inside."_

 _Just then, I knew I wanted to be a thief again._

These memories, they just keep coming back. I just stared at him, wanting to tell him what had happened. But I couldn't.

"Aves-" he began, but I only placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Liam please. Can we...go to your base?"

"Of course. C'mon rookie."

He led me to a small two story house, where a cop car was parked in the garage. He entered, and I followed him. He then led me to his room upstairs, and locked the door.

"Carmelita doesn't need to know you're here." He said. I sat down in a plush chair; him on the bed.

"Tell me everything." He said. I looked at him, then I began to tell him. Everything. From the death of my parents to fighting clock-la. Even Venice and Australia. The whole time, he looked at me, and listened carefully. His face never changed. When I was done, he only looked at my face.

"You've been through alot. Where's your "partner"?"

"He is not an issue. My heart still belongs to you" I said, standing. He stood as well, meeting me halfway. Our lips met suddenly, and the old passion returned. I knew that I was treading dangerous waters, but I missed him. I broke away, his eyes still closed. I slipped out, leaving a calling card.

 _ **Avery? Avery!**_ Bentley yelled through my earpiece, which I just put on.

"Yeah, yeah! I hear ya. What's up?"

 _ **I was calling for half an hour.**_

"My earpiece was do you need?"

 _ **Meet me in front of General Tsao's palace. You have a job.**_

"Aww, get Cooper to do it! I am seriously freezing my tail off!"

 _ **He's doing something else. Just do it**_

"Fine." I said, joining him. He was in a weird outfit. Well, weird for me, because my definition of "Chinese" attire is waaayy different than his.

I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"Okay, so Avery, you need to do some undercover work on Tsao."

"Done." I said, pushing open the door and walking inside. Tsao was in the back, near his bell. I walked over and got on on knee.

"General Tsao. It is a pleasure seeing you again."

"Dragonlily! It is a honor." He bowed in return. I stood.

"You have been well?" I asked.

"Yes. Have you heard? I am to be Wed soon. To my fiancee, Jing King."

"That is wonderful! I heard that pyro maniac is after you. What are you going to do!"

"Oh, That pathetic fool cannot stop me! I wish for your- services, however. "

"Name it, my general."

"Make sure that Jing King is safe. And no wedding crashers!"

"Consider it done."


	11. Choices

_Avery_

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help the panda King destroy the vampire's crypt. He needs my help to unlock safes to get said fireworks. Great." I said, hoping to do a job with sly. I really wanted to fix our relationship. So did he apparently. I sighed, grabbing my bag.

"Avery, a minute?" Sly asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the kitchen.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Be careful. I know that Alex would love to show up right about now."

"Cooper, I can handle it. I know in the past I was always overpowered, but I've been working on it."

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Sly, its okay. I'll see you later." I smirked, walking to where the panda King was. I jumped to where the safe was, and began to unlock it.

"Good job general, put your explosives where anyone can get them." I scoffed, taking them out and tossing them to him. Soon vampires popped out of the ground, and the panda King destroyed them. I then ran to the next safe, this one taking longer to unlock. I finally got it open, and gave the fireworks to the panda King. When I went to the last safe and unlocked it, I was then grabbed by a strong pair of arms. I gave a battle cry, swinging my leg backwards at my captor. Whoever it was only flipped me over and into the snow. I growled.

"Oh, princess learned new tricks."

"Alex."

"Don't try calling for your "gang" The general's men has them occupied."

"You told the general?!"

"Of course. We made a deal. I get my princess, he gets the annoying Cooper gang."

"You sold me out to the cops! Why in the Hell should I trust you?!"

"You shouldn't. Your prince Liam won't save you either."

"You won't get away with this you no good, self centered, stuck up, double crossing, jerk!" I yelled.

 _ **A-avery! We're under attack! Help!**_

Bentley said in my ear, sounds of fighting was in the background.

"Stop it! Let them go! I'll do what you want!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Hey Guido, that's enough." He said in his earpiece. He then tied my hands behind my back, and pulled me up roughly. He then pushed me in his hummer, and then drove away.

 _Sly_

I haven't heard from Avery in forever. The panda King returned a few minutes before the attack, and I wasn't worried about it until after the fighting stopped.

"Avery? Avery!" I yelled in my earpiece, and all i got was static.

"Sly. You've been trying for an hour. Give it a rest." Bentley said.

"Track her earpiece!" I yelled.

"I tried, sly. It's turned off. She's not here."

"Anything?"

"No. Sorry sly."

 _Avery_

A week passed, and I knew that the gang would be in their next heist area. What area, I had no idea. We were in LA, near the Caribbean. I sat in Alex's hotel room, which he kept constantly locked. There was another bed, and apparently he wasn't home. Unfortunately for the sucker, I still had my laptop. I quickly hacked into thief net, and messaged bents.

 _Whitekitty8-_ _Hey turtle, its Avery. I'm doing some undercover work on Alex. Time to put this bad kitty in jail._

 _Cooldude_ _-Aves! We were worried sick. Well, your boyfriend was._

 _Whitekitty8-_ _Aww, so cute. Anyways, where are you?_

 _Cooldude- In blood bath bay. We stole a pirate ship, and you should've seen sly's face. Anyways, will you still meet us at kaine island?_

 _Whitekitty8-_ _Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can._

I logged out, and then I assessed the situation. How could I get out of this hotel without Alex realizing that I was gone? Then it clicked. The dang window. I pushed open the window, and then grabbed a calling card and setting it on the bed. I then jumped out, using the flagpole to slow my fall. Of course, I was automatically met by a familiar shock pistol.

"Freeze Avery"

"Oh crud"


	12. The end?

_Sly_

As the giant mutant creature squeezed me harder, I began to think about my relationship with Carmelita and Avery. Was it really necessary to pretend to think that we could work it out? I was so obssesed with her, that I wouldn't let her go. If she was here, I would tell her the truth.

"Hands off my Raccoon! " Avery yelled, shooting a shock pistol at the creature causing it to release me. I fell to the ground, everything going black.

 _Avery_

After helping the gang get Cooper's cane, getting back into the island, and defeating several of Dr.M's monsters, Sly and I were in the cooper vault. Bents and Murray stood guard. I saw all the gold and treasure. all this belongs to the coopers?

"Wow, Cooper, I don't know how I'm going to find the Miller's Ruby. "

"Read your book." He said, helping me pass all of Tennessee's traps.

"Okay, it says that Connor Cooper stole it. So it should be all the way at the end."

"Okay. Let's go" He said, leading me past all the traps and trials. We finally reached Connor Cooper's section, and there it was! The Miller's Ruby! I grabbed it, the cool surface sending shivers up my spine. I was curious of how to work it, but I put it around my neck and followed sly into the inner sanctum. What we saw there was incredible. All the Cooper's vehicles were hanging. The back wall looked like it was two doors. Dr.M appeared, yelling nonsense. We then began to fight him, I hiding behind a car. I then shot at him, giving sly a chance to hit him. After awhile, be switched to shooting lasers at us.

"What the heck?" I yelled, blasting him. Soon he was knocked out and Carmelita showed up. I tossed her the shock pistol. Dr.M got up and then began to attack her. She dispatched him, but he pointed his laser at sly.

"No you don't!" I yelled, trying to hit Dr.m. but in turn I got hit pretty hard; and causing me to hit the wall, blacking out for a moment. When I came to, I saw a gray tabby leaning over me.

"W-who? W-what?"

"Hey, its okay. Did you lose your memories? "

"I don't-"

"I'm Liam, your partner. You work at interpol with me and your sister, Carmelita. You were in a accident on a job. "

"Where am I now?" I asked, sitting up.

"In your apartment in Paris."

"Okay. Thank you Liam."

********(timeskip)***************

I stood in my room, overlooking the river near the Eiffel tower. I placed my hands on the ledge, taking in the fresh air. Ever since losing my memories, I've been a nervous wreck. I had these random memories come back, but everybody else was fuzzy. Like I was in Cairo museum, even though I've never been there. I heard footsteps, Liam joining me. He wrapped his arms around me, and sighed.

"How was work?"

"Alright. You hear about Carmelita's new partner?"

"No, who is it?"

"Some kid named Sly."

"Cooper?"


End file.
